Hell's Cultists
by Nashra
Summary: Ongoing campaign of a friend of mine... A mother and her adopted 'son' get dropped just south of the middle of nowhere... And that's just the beginning of their problems...


Session 1 - Jailbirds

'How had it come to this, 'Zhoya wondered as she looked around the cage she was in. Did she really have to save the thieflings hide every time he got in trouble? Which he did a lot…

He'd stolen candy this time... Right in front of the shopkeeper. He thought that the man wouldn't see him or notice. Of course, she came to his aid, pleading to the judge that he was only a little boy trapped in a grown man's body. The judges thought she had lost her mind and sent her to jail along with her pseudo son. She couldn't blame them, she would've done the same.

Had she just pretended not to know him when he cried out 'mommy' in the streets, then she would probably enjoying a nice meal at the local inn right now. Roast beef with apple sauce. Her mouth was already watering at the mere thought of it. But no, she just had to listen to her heart and jump in to defend him. Now she was in a cage...in the middle of the swamp, somewhere just south of the middle of nowhere. And to top it all off, she was stuck in there with a human and an elf that seemed a little too friendly to each other, along with a weird Halfling that reeked of whiskey and other cheaper liquor and his pet...alligator... God, she hated those reptiles. They always looked at you as if you're their next meal.

She wanted to scream in frustration and anger, but she knew all too well that that wouldn't make any difference. The guards had left hours ago, and so Zhoya figured they had to let themselves out. That part was surprisingly easy. The cage was practically falling apart as it was. But then... Then what? She barely had time to think before that precious son of hers ran off again.

'Josh! Here, NOW! 'She yelled. But to no avail. All she could do was rush after him and hope that he hadn't gotten into trouble yet, or that he had died already. It surprised her when Josh had actually managed to find a small town in the middle of this swamp. It didn't exactly look like a friendly town, but civilization is civilization. While she was taking in her surroundings, a gnome hurriedly approached them, face full of murderous intent.

He addressed them in shrill yells.

"The rules here are simple. If you can steal it, it wasn't protected enough. If you can kill it, it didn't deserve to live. Anything I or my Mage friend want, we get without question. Piss me off and you die. I don't like you and you die. Any questions?"

"Just one" Zhoya wondered out loud "Where are we?"

A voice from besides them answered her very simple question.

"Welcome to swamp prison. Forgive my gnomish friend here. He's been here for a long time. And one easily forgets manners in this place." He bowed stiffly. "My name is Jacob. Me and my friend here are what you call the leaders of this place. For as far as there is any order in this place anyway. As he explained earlier anything you see and want is yours for the taking... Provided you can either pry it from the previous' owners cold dead hands, or acquire it through other means. This is a simple town filled with just about any sort of lowlife criminal. Except for child molesters. There is still evil in this world that even the lowest of the low does not allow. I hope you enjoy your stay."

He eyed Zhoya warily, as if almost contemplating something.

" I advise you to sleep with one eye open if you wish to survive the night, dear lady, many of these men have not seen a woman for a very, very long time."

Zhoya didn't know why, but she felt personally offended by the comment. As if she couldn't take care of herself. But she was smart enough to know that picking a fight with this man was a very bad move. Maybe she should try a …different approach? She moved towards him with a coy smile upon her lips, hips swaying with every step. She traced circles on the chest of his robe, purposely leaning very close towards him. Her 'son' giggled. He knew this routine and loved it; it was when his mother was at her most devilish. The man's look wavered between mild interest and embarrassment.

"Does that include you, Jacob? Or does being the leader give you special benefits with the boys?"

Jacob was too distracted by the woman's chest pressing against his to notice the very obvious insult.

"I have my ways of dealing with such problems as a Mage. But I must admit", he laughed nervously, "It's been a while since I had the real thing."

"If there is there anything I can do for you, anything at all."...Splat. A dead fish had been thrown at Jacobs back. During the conversation, Josh had sneaked towards a barrel behind the Mage... Well if you could call it sneaking when an entire city can see you. The thiefling was currently crouched behind the small barrel, hands before his eyes and giggling like a lunatic.

Infuriated the mage lifted his hand and fire started to form, ready to toast the mentally challenged boy. But Zhoya grabbed his wrist and stood in his line of sight.

"Please" she put on her best pleading face "Don't, he doesn't know any better. He thinks it's all a game. He means no harm. He's just a little boy."

"Looks pretty grown up to me."

"His body yes, but I can promise you his mind is not older than that of a child. Let me handle it, please."

She gave him a grateful smile when he lowered his hands. Mentally he made a note to be weary of this woman. She was good, too good. This could form a problem in the future. He watched as she swayed towards the still giggling boy. She grabbed his hands.

"Joshy." She started

"You can't see me, you can't see me. I'm invisible."

"Of course you are, but I can see invisible people remember?"

The boy lowered his hands and pouted at her.

"That's not fair, you have superpowers and I don't."

"You will get them too someday, I promise."

"Really?" Even though the boy was a man in so many aspects, those eyes still shone with the same childlike innocence. It always softened her heart, and he knew it.

"Really, really. Now why did you throw a fish at that nice man?"

"I was bored." He pouted again. "I just wanted to play."

"Promise you won't throw anything at the man anymore?"

"But moooom…"

She gripped his wrists a little more firmly.

"Joshy, I'm not kidding. Now do you promise?"

He rolled his eyes and groaned out a fine.

"Good, now apologize."

"No!"

"Josh…." Her tone had gotten harsher.

Jacob put a hand on her shoulder and smiled the best he could.

"That's not necessary. I- I believe you. There was no harm done. Now, I believe we were discussing terms and conditions?"

The look in his eyes turned to hunger. He had a much better view of the woman's cleavage while she was sitting down.

"What would you like, miss…?"

"Zhoya. And the only thing that comes to mind right now is protection..." She started while standing up to face the man.

"Consider it done."

"For me and my son."

"Unfortunately that will not be so easy Miss. You, I can protect without problem. But there are a lot of people on this island that have a strong disliking for thieflings. I might be considered the leader around here, but I cannot guarantee his safety."

"Then I'm afraid our negotiations have ended. Have a good day." She reached out her hand. "Come on Josh, let's go."

She passed by the mage without another glance, and headed towards the biggest building in the village. She figured that must be the inn.

She wished she'd been wrong. The place looked more like a pigsty than anything else. Everything was so caked in dust that she wondered if it there even was a floor.

"So what'll it be lass?" The bartender asked. Surprisingly it was a dwarf. The race was known for its drinking of the ale, not serving it. But this one looked quite sober.

"I don't suppose you have honeydew, do you?" He shook his head.

"Figures. Just some water please, and a hot meal, if you are serving…" It was a subtle question.

"Aye, I have, but I'm gonne be honest with ye lass, it's a killer for yer tastebuds. Nuttin fit for a lady."

"I'm sure I'll manage." She scoffed. Little John sat besides her, pulling on her sleeve.

"Mommyyyyy, I'm hungryyyy."

"Make those two plates…"

"Noooo, I want candeeee…"

Zhoya closed her eyes for the briefest of times and took a deep breath. The boy was getting on her last nerves today. She looked at the bartender hopefully.

"Aye, I got some candy for the lad."

She sighed happily as the bartender reached under his counter and handed the boy a rather large bag of treats.

"Ye be new here, don't ya?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well fer one thing, yer clothes are still in one piece. And yer lad is still alive."

"About that," she wondered. "Why do thieflings have such a low survival rate?"

"There's a clan of dragonborn that took up residence here. Ther leader had some beef with a pack of tieflings way in de beginnin'. Lost 'is eye in de battle, 'e did. Ever since den every tiefling that sets foot here dies within three days. So I'd be watching yer lad if I were you dear."

But the boy's interest had been peaked.

"Are there dragons here? Real ones? Mommy, can I go play with them, please?"

"No Josh, you can't. You should eat first."

"Then can I play?"

"No"

"But mommy?"

"I said NO Josh. Now eat."

Grumpily the boy ate the meal together with his mother. The bartender hadn't lied about the taste. It was awful, pure and simple as that. But Zhoya pretended she was eating a delicious tender roast beef with a sickening sweet apple sauce and mashed potatoes, and proceeded to gulp down the horrendous substance. The bartender smiled at her.

"Yer the first lass I know to actually eat the whole thing."

"Thanks I guess…How much do I owe you?"

"Let's see…two meals, water, some cande…2gold even. Do ye want a room for the night too?"

"Sure…one that locks if you don't mind."

"Of course, that'll be 5gold then."

"You can put it on my tab if the lady doesn't mind sharing." A slurred response came from besides Zhoya as a large hand was put on her backside.

"I do mind actually. So no thanks."

"Really? But we could have some fun."

"Get your hand off my ass…NOW."

The drunk pulled out a small knife and pointed it at her throat.

"Oh really? Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Watch me." She muttered. For an instant her eyes glowed a furious red. The next moment, the man lay down on the ground, screaming furiously and holding his head. Zhoya simply took out the money she owed the bartender and took another sip of the water.

"Handy trick ye got there."

"Indeed" Jacob muttered to himself as he had followed the pair to the inn. He hoped to persuade the woman into reconsidering his offer. But it was clear she was very much able to fend for herself. The only way for her to actually listen to him was if he could offer protection for her 'son'. The thought alone nearly made him huff. How she was even able to call him that was beyond him. But for now, he had other matters to attend to. When the thiefling had finally finished his meal he twirled around on his chair three times and then hopped off.

"I'm bored. Let's go play with the dragons."

Then the boy ran out of the inn. Zhoya's face turned into one of despair, while she let her head rest on the countertop for a moment.

"Dear god, don't let him find them. Please don't let him find them."

"Looks like ye got yer hands full with da boy huh?"

"You have no idea."

"I got a collar and a leash lyin round here somewere if ye wan' it. It shud keep 'im safe too. Tell ye wat. Tell me yer name and I'll put it on yer tab."

She smiled.

"Zhoya." She then took the leather objects and exited the inn. Once out she figured that all she needed to do was follow the noise.

"Wanna play, little dragon? Wanna play?"

"Leave me alone runt."

"Aw come on, let's play."

Zhoya arrived just in time to see a hyper Josh hopping around a very annoyed dragonborn.

"I said begone runt."

"You're no fun." Josh shouted and tried to push the dragonborn to the ground. The latter retaliated by drawing his sword and lunging for the thiefling.

"HEY" Zhoya shouted, immediately regretting it when she saw the very pissed off descendant of dragons looking her way.

"Pick on someone your own size why don't you?" It was a rhetorical statement, seeing as both men were at least a foot taller than she was. The dragonborn was fast approaching and Zhoya started summoning jade flames in her hands, firing at the reptile. He ducked and seized her by the throat. For seconds she hung there, gasping for breath, trying desperately to loosen the grip. Meanwhile the thiefling was punching the dragon's sides, yelling at him to let go of his mommy. The dragonborn used his other hand to shove the boy to the ground.

"Hey…big boy." She choked out, kicking whatever she could reach to get his attention.

"What?" He growled and made the mistake of looking into her eyes.

The crimson glow caused his eyes to burn red hot and he lost part of his grip. But not enough to set Zhoya free. This was fixed as out of nowhere an alligator tackled the dragonborn. Causing him to fall and let go of Zhoya. He narrowly missed the girl and she landed unceremoniously onto the ground, causing the necklace she kept hidden inside her shirt to jump free.

The snake pattern on the locket had a strange effect on the thiefling. Instead of whining and crying, he stood up, dusted himself off and wiped away the blood on his lip. He then readied his weapons and stalked towards the dragonborn. The latter was currently in a struggle with the alligator and Zhoya was still stunned from the fall, blood trickling down from where she hit her head. Little John patted the dragons shoulder and when it looked at him in bewilderment, gave it a mean left hook. Josh then pushed the alligator out of the way and put a dagger through the dragonborns gut.

"You…do…not…" and he twisted the blade for good measure.

"Hurt…MY….MOM!"

Its eyes still bewildered at the turn of events, the dragon fell to the earth while the thiefling retracted his blades.

While Josh licked the blade clean, the Halfling, whose pet alligator it had been to save her life, stood besides Zhoya. In a way that could only be subscribed as drenched with alcohol, the man started speaking.

"Are you alright there ...hic…mish?"

Zhoya groaned. She hit her head pretty hard on the side of a pillar and now it felt as if her head was going to split open.

"It looks pretty bad, maybe we should take you back to the inn."

This voice was new to her, it was deep and yet rich at the same time. Her mind must've been playing tricks on her, because she could've sworn that voice had come from Josh.

"I'll be fine, she defended. It's just a scratch." But she had to reconsider when the world around her started spinning when she stood up.

"Come on, let's get you taken care of, it's bleeding badly."

And then the world turned black.

When she awoke the next moment, she was in a bed, the Halfling lying beside it, using his pet alligator as a pillow. It didn't even seem to mind. Josh was nowhere to be seen. She softly prodded the Halfling awake with her feet.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"The name's Edward, and this is my pet … And we're here because that son of yours told us to, promised a whole keg of whisky too if we did it…"

She quirked an eyebrow.

"He did?"

"Yes, right after we carried you to this room."

"You did?"

"You don't remember?"

"It's a bit blurry." She groaned. Her head was pounding through the bandages.

"Well, I've been following you since we got out of that cage, and when I saw the two of you get in a bit of a tight spot, I helped."

She remembered the alligator tackling that dragonborn. And then that voice. She gasped. Her son might be in danger. She quickly rushed downstairs, not realizing she had slept till well past the evening hours. She entered a dark tavern room filled with soft snoring.

"Josh." She whispered.

No response. Used to the darkness of the room, she passed table after table, hoping to find the snoring person.

"Josh." She tried a little harder.

A painful groan reached her ears as her foot connected with something mushy. Sighing she looked under the table.

"Josh." She prodded.

Sleepfilled eyes looked back at her.

"Mommy?" was asked in the voice that had never seemed to reach adolescence

"Josh, what are you doing down here? Come with me to bed."

"No, me sleep here, it's fun."

A smile appeared on her lips. It must've been her imagination.

"Alright then, Josh. Sweet dreams." She placed a soft kiss between the boy's horns while he murmured an already sleepily 'g'night' back at her.

At the bottom of the stairs, the Halfling was awaiting her.

"What about my keg."

"I'll take care of it. And I'll even double it."

"Really? Why?"

"For saving my life. Goodnight."

The next morning she ordered two kegs of whisky and delivered them to the halfing, who happily strapped them to his alligator's harness and started emptying the contents. She was surprised when a lot of people were glaring at her and her son. Even the bartender seem out of his usual cheerful mood.

"What's going on?" She asked him.

"Yer sun, that's what's going on."

She looked at the boy confused.

"What did he do?" She asked the bartender again, knowing she would never get an answer out of the now infantile thiefling.

"Well, after 'e and that 'afling carried ye to yer room, e went back to the dragonborn ye killed. His buddies found 'im cutting off it's tongue. Downright offended dey wos. Ye might wanna keep im on that leash now before ye get involved yerself, lass. Dey're after his hide."

Her face had a look of hopeful disbelief.

"Tell me you're joking."

The dwarf shook his head as he grabbed some fresh bandages and started unwinding her old ones.

"On the house." He winked. "How's yer head anyway?"

"More painful by the minute. Where is that lovely son of mine anyway?"

"Banished from the tavern for starting a fight. It's good to see you survive the night miss, and with so few injuries.

"I wish I could say the same." She replied to the mage. This day was just getting worse.

"My, my, and here I was thinking the heart grows fonder with distance."

"You're not nearly far enough for me to even like you." She had no desire to speak to him. Not with this headache. She hissed as the last part of bandage reopened the wound.

"It looks like ye might need stitching lass."

She had to refrain herself from smashing her head on the table, since that would only result in more pain.

"I can heal that for you if you want."

"And why would you do that?" She snided

"Common courtesy?" And after a wave of the hand over her wound, only dried blood around the wound remained.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"To know if you had changed your mind about yesterday's negotiations."

"Can you provide what I desire?"

"That boy is beyond protection."

"Then I see no reason to waste your time anymore" She glared. "Or doesn't this glorious leader have other matters to attend to?"

"Do you?"

"Yes, and it's name is Josh. Now if you'll excuse me."

"You can't protect the boy forever Zhoya. One day he'll piss of one dragonborn too many."

"Then I'll have to make sure we get out of here before he does."

"There is no out of here." He laughed cruelly. "You're stuck here forever. My offer, however does not."

"We'll see about that." she growled and stormed out of the room.

She found Joshua loitering around a small weapons stand, eyeing the dealer. This was her chance. Before the boy knew it, a collar had been put around his neck and he was being dragged towards the open gates.

"No fun, what's this?"

"The only way to keep you out of trouble. Now let's get out of here."

"But I don't like it."

"No buts Josh," upon which the boy giggled and responded 'you said buts' "We have to go now."

"NO! I like it here."

She halted and sighed. Then put on her sweetest face and turned towards the thiefling.

"Josh, I promised you a big bag of candy as soon as we reach another village. But for that we have to leave this one, okay?"

A smile appeared on his lips and he called out a quick 'okay' before following her out of the village. Before the gates, she stumbled across the Halfling and his pet again.

"Leaving are you?" She nodded. "Mind if I tag along? Their whisky sucks"

"Sure," She spoke, unsurely continuing her sentence. "the more, the merrier?"

With that, the trio set off, watched by the whole village and one mage laughing maniacally.

"You'll be back. There is no escape from this!"

* * *

There we go, more sessions to come as the campaign progresses.  
Leave a scribble.  
Cheers, Nashra.


End file.
